Reincarnation
by Adamina20
Summary: Sakura saves Sasuke, when Itachi tries to kill him. She gets hurt and makes a deal with Itachi before she dies. She swears that if he breaks the deal, she will hunt him... In this life or the next. BUT... Itachi breaks the deal. SakuSasu, slight Itasaku
1. Chapter 1 Return

**HELLO!**

**Read the story, I think you'll like it!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Return...**

Suddenly everything around her became quiet. It was as if sound didn't excist anymore. At the end of the road, surrounded by trees, she saw it. It was so hard to see, but someone was walking over there. She blinks, deep inside her she already knows who it is. She just stares. He's closer now, and she is sure of it. It's him.

_He has returned. He has returned..._

Thoughts are running through her mind. Her hearing returns, she can hear the wind flowing through the leafs.

_He came back to me..._

A tear leaks from her green eyes. He walks to her, slowly. She sees his dark raven hair, matching his dark eyes. A katana tied on his back, wearing the clothes he wore ever since he joined Orochimaru. Her vision blurs for a tiny moment, and all she can do is concentrate on the trees surrounding them, on the sounds of nature. He stands in front of her, she didn't even notice him getting so close. She feels paralysed... She can hear his breathing, she can feel his eyes on her. She meets those eyes. She feels paralysed, unable to move, but she does. She slowly moves her arms up, he moves even closer to her. And then, without both of them realising, they are embracing each other. For a moment, it feels awkward for both of them. But then, Sakura pulls him closer, tighter, bodies pressed up on each other. She moves her head in his neck, inhaling his scent. His arms cirkle around her waist, he returns her embrace. For a long moment they stay like this.

&&&

They didn't talk during their journey to the village. Sakura had joined Anbu three months ago. She was busy patrolling the area when Sasuke arrived. Her training with Tsunade had made it possible for her to join Anbu at the age of 17. Her mask on the side of her head, her black long gloves pulled up at mid-upperarm, her tattoo visible for Sasuke's eye. They walk next to each other, both remaining silent. When they reached the huge gate of Konoha, the rest of Sakura's Anbu-squad is already waiting for her there.

'Sakura-san?' her team leader speaks.

'It's okay...' she looks at Sasuke from her eye corner 'I'll take him to the Hokage.'

'Hai.' with that, the other four of her team disappear into smoke.

They walk through the streets, the moment everyone sees Sasuke, they all stop talking. Jaws are dropping, eyes are staring. After they passed the crowd, whisperings are spread among all people. Could it be that the youngest Uchiha has returned?

They entered the Hokage building, and after walking the stairs, they stand in front of Tsunade-sama's office. Sakura knocks on the door softly, while Sasuke watches her. 'Yes, yes! Come in.' Tsunade answers, obviously annoyed by the fact that someone bothers her again.

She slowly opens the door, and enters the office, followed by Sasuke. Tsunade's golden eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly. But then she realises again that she is a ninja and her face turns blanco again. Tsunade makes a small motion, for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. Sasuke takes place. 'I'll leave you for now. Tsunade-sama if you need me...' she didn't need to say anything more. When Tsunade gave her a nodd, she ''poofed'' to her small apartment in a flat.

The sun was already setting, as she stood in her bedroom. The pink and yellow beams painting her room through the large windows. She always loved the view she got through the large windows. Especially when the sun sets. Or rises of course. She opens the door to the bathroom, and takes off her uniform. After the surprising meeting with Sasuke, she really needs a shower.

&&&

By the time she dried herself and pulled on her black khaki pants and her red Haruno shirt, the sun had already set completely. Sakura walks through her small kitchen and makes herself some ramen. She can't help but let her mind wander off to Sasuke. She can't help asking herself the question: Where is he now? I seemed like fate, it seemed to her that she was bound to find Sasuke. To her, it wasn't coincidence.

After her dinner, she decides to sleep early, tomorrow she has an early shift in the hospital. Sakura brushes her teeth. She pulls off her clothes. Ever since she got her own apartment, she prefers sleeping clothes free. It's one of the profits of living by yourself. It always made her feel free... She crawles underneath her soft white sheets, after closing the curtains. Immediately she drifts off.

&&&

After a few hours, Sakura wakes up. A sound of three knocks on her window wakened her. She watches her alarm clock, it's almost midnight. She wraps the sheets around her naked body and hops to the window, rubbing her eyes. She opens the curtain and sees... Sasuke. Immediately all her sleepiness is gone and she can only watch him, sitting on the window sill, outside. He looks down at her, his face telling her nothing about why he has come. The wind softly blows a few strands of hair over his face.

'Do you want to come in?' she mouths. He slowly nods in response. While she is holding the sheet around herself with one arm, she opens the window with her free one. He jumps in, she closes the window again. When he stands in front of her, she sees he's wearing different clothes. A black jounin pants and shirt. She also notices that he is taller than her. 'Sasuke, it's almost midnight... what are you doing he...-'

He kisses her. She does not resist, actually being completly honest with herself... she's missed him. All she wanted to do right now was kissing him back. And she did.

She opens her mouth, letting his tongue in. Their tongues circle around the other, she can almost taste his hunger, his longing... so desparete. She feels it too.While still kissing, Sakura feels Sasuke's hands pulling her arm away from holding the sheet. She lets him.

The sheet falls down to her feet. Sasuke's hand move to her bare sides. With his fingertips he caresses her skin, rubbing his hand featherlight over her hips and her sides. Sakura's hands rest on Sasuke's chest. He pushes her soft and slowly to her bed. She softly lands with her back on the bed, with him laying ontop of her. Their kiss becomes more heated, more passionate, deeper. Sasuke parts for a moment. 'Sakura...' he breaths 'I missed you.'

As he kisses her jaw line she whispers his name in return. Her hands move to his shirt and slowly she pulls it up. He pauses his kisses so she can pull the shirt over his head. While he sits up, they both look at each other for a moment. Him sitting on his knees between her legs. Sakura sits up on her knees too. Her lips meets his as her hand moves into his hair, slightly tugging his soft black raven hair. A few small locks tickle her cheek teasingly. His hands rest on her hips lazily. With her free hand, she softly traces the lines of his stomach's muscles. She moves further down, she opens his pants. Sasuke's hands are suddenly on her shoulders, he pushes her down again. He straddles her legs and pulls off his leftover clothes. Both bare, Sasuke lays between Sakura's legs. Both of their hands, touching each other's delicate bodies. Feeling the soft skins they longed for so long.

They make love.

Intensity, pureness, passion... All feeling they had for each other. Sadness, anger... love. All those feelings are being release, as they are claiming each other to be theirs. Carving themself into the other, finding release in the feeling of despair. That feeling... despair, the feeling that was locked in the deepest dungeon of their hearts. Put away, locked away, hidden behind those heavy iron doors. Hidden together with the deep feelings they had for eachother, but they kept secret. The despair is being released, as they found each other's love back again. The despair is shattered... they are filled with hope as they find each other again. They find each other after that long time in darkness.

They make love...

They make love...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I repeat... this is not the end!**

**The most important part of the story is yet to come. So...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Scars

**Well here it is, chapter 2**

**Someone obviously wasn't quiet pleased with my pairing... Well I'm not really offended, this is just my imagination. This is just me, only me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Scars.**

It's still very early and the sun is barely rising.

Sakura wakes up, turning off her alarmclock. She looks beside her and sees a peacefully sleeping naked Sasuke. His hair messily draped over his pillow, his body half covered by her sheets. She smiles softly and brushes a few soft dark locks off his face. She carefully gets up and starts dressing. Her shift starts in half an hour.

She turns her back to Sasuke and pulls her red Haruno shirt over her head. Still carefull, not to wake him, she walks to her closet and choses a black khaki pants to wear.

While pulling on her boots a few moments later, she hears the raven haired boy shift. She turns to him and sees he's awake.

He looks at her sleepily, eyes half lidded.

'Anbu huh?'

Her eyes fix on the tattoo on her bare arm. 'Yeah...'

She watches him again and sees he is closing his eyes again.

'Sasuke, I have a shift in the hospital now. You can stay here if you like.'

When he doesn't respond, she leaves the room and enters her kitchen. Watching her clock, she hurries to make herself some lunch. While Sakura cuts some bread, she suddenly hears a low male voice near her ear. Speaking so softly: 'When does your shift ends?'

Sakura continues her task. 'Around noon.'

She pretends she doesn't feel those arms circling around her waist and those soft lips brushing her neck. He nibbles her earlobe softly, while she is still stubbornly cutting far too much bread with her shaky hands.

She feels the chills run up and down through her spine.

Sasuke places a soft kiss on her nape and whispers while withdrawing his hands: 'I'll be seeing you then.'

She doesn't turn around, but she knows he has left to her bedroom again. Somehow she feels very satisfied about this. Why? She doesn't really know, it probably has to do with the fact that when she gets back, he will be waiting for her, in her appartment.

_He will be waiting for me..._

Five minutes after he went back, she leaves. Not saying anything, she supposed he knew when she left anyway.

--

Wearing a long white coat, she visits her patients. Even though she has a very busy schedule, she cannot not help but think about the Uchiha in her apartment, and last night of course. Her mind just keeps wondering off to him. He obviously has that effect on her.

During her shift, Naruto visits her.

'Sakura-chan!' he greets her happily, as the pink-haired medic is reading a document in her office. She looks up from her work and smiles softly.

'Naruto,' she greets him with a nodd.

The blond almost jumps to her desk. He slams his fist on the desk. 'Is it true?' he asks with a low voice, his head dropped low.

Of course she knows immediately what he means. She nods slowly.

His head drops a little lower, her eyes widen. Is he angry or prehaps sad?

'Sakura... when you see Sasuke-teme, will you tell him that I want to talk to him sometime?'

He looks up, his blue eyes wide and full of energie. 'I want to catch up with him!' He gives her his famous happy smile, and she can only return one.

'I will, Naruto.'

'Well, I'm off then, I'm having lunch with Hinata in 5 minutes. See ya!' he waves her goodbye.

'Have fun, Naruto!' He leaves her office. She grinns at the image of Naruto and Hinata sharing lunch. Naruto still and always was kind of oblivious to Hinata's love, but things were getting better. They spent a lot of time together lately. It should just be a matter of time before they got into a relationship.

With that last thought, she returns to reading her document.

--

It's only half past two, when Sakura's shift ends . After pulling off her white coat, she rushes home, hoping that Sasuke will still be there.

In a quick pace, she marches home, almost running. As she stands in front of her door, she searches her pockets for her key.

But then, the door suddenly opens, revealing a bare chested Sasuke, only dressed in his black jounin pants. Her mouth drops at the sight, which causes a smirk to play Sasuke's handsome features. She figures that he must have been naked and only put on a pants to open the door. Sasuke... Naked... Inside her appartment.

_Please, don't get a nosebleed, please please please._

Ironically he speaks: 'Want to come in?'

Sakura blushes and nods as she enters her own house.

As she passes him in the doorframe, he suddenly stops her by holding her wrist. Sakura stiffens at the contact, she feels his thumb tracing lazy circles on her soft skin.'You know, you weren't so shy last night.' he whispers huskily in her ear.

With her foot, she kicks the door closed with a loud klicking sound. 'Well, you kind off caught me off guard yesterday. You didn't give me any time to get shy and all.'

He chuckles and lets go of her wrist. 'Ah...'

She passes him, and walks into her small kitchen. While feeling a bit tired, she sits down in a chair and rubs her temples. When Sasuke enters the kitchen too, she speaks.

'Naruto visited me today.'

She watches Sasuke's bare back as he fills the kettle with hot water. She watches his back, and... his skin, with all the scars.

'Holy shit...' She whispers while getting up to stand behind Sasuke.

He looks at her from his eyes corner. 'What?'

'Y-your back. You have so many scars!'

She looks at them again, and traces them with her finger. They are so deep. She can tell, thanks to her experience as a medic, how some of them are made. On his lower back, there is a long thin and deep scar, probably made by the cut of a katana. And between his shoulder blades are some sort of... slashes, probably made by shuriken. She can already imagine shuriken sticking out of his back, she closes her eyes in horror. There are many more...

_How did he get them? _

_Did Orochimaru do this to him? _

_He must have suffered so badly..._

Her fingertips traces the scars, and with a sudden move, she presses herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head pressed up between his shoulder blades.

'I can make some of them go away...' she whispers against his skin.

'No need to.'

She slowly releases him again and plays with a pink lock, turning it between her two fingers. 'How did you get them?' she speaks softly. With his back still turned towards her, he simply replies:

'Long story.'

She recognizes the hint, he doesn't feel like telling her. But there are so many!

'God, how come I didn't even notice last night!' she wonders out loud, while still staring at his deep scars, they must have been some serious injuries back then. And she wasn't even there to heal them...

Sasuke smirks and looks at her over his shoulder. 'You were too busy doing something else.'

A blush stains her cheeks and she looks away. Slowly she sits down in the chair again.

'What did you want to tell me about Naruto?' Now she remembers again, she was telling him about Naruto!

'Oh, he wanted to talk with you sometime, catch up and stuff.' Sasuke turns around and sits down next to her, 'I'll be sure to visit him tomorrow then.'

An uncomfortable silence makes Sakura feel nervous. She watches Sasuke, and he is watching her. Their eyes meet, and Sakura can feel the heat flushing her cheeks again. Sasuke is looking at her so intense, she can't stop blushing.  
She looks down at her hands in her lap.

But then her chin is being lifted and a kiss is placed on her nose. She closed her eyes at the contact. He parts, while standing.

'I'm going to take a shower.'

Her eyes open and her gaze travels up. He smirks again at her (in his famous sexy way) and leaves for her bathroom. She follows him with her eyes, and just before he closes the door, he looks at her one more time. But there is something with that look. It somehow seems... naughty?

And then... that moment, when he closes the door, she notices. She notices him not locking the door. She hears the water running, and she blushes for the umpteenth time for her thoughts.

But still, she slowly stands and even slower shuffles to the door. The second she wants to reach out her hand for the doorknob, the door opens itself and she is being pulled in roughly...

By a very wet Sasuke.

Well, at least she can tell Ino-pig now that she has shared a shower with Sasuke.

* * *

**Well that was it for chapter two, I think Itachi will show up in chapter 3.**

**I know I made some grammar errors in this chapter, so if someone would be so kind to help me out by correcting my mistakes, I would be really glad. **

**A beta-reader is also requested for this story.**

**Please review and flames are allowed, as long as they help me improve!**


End file.
